Far From Your Loving Eyes
by WolfsbaneDN
Summary: Set in a AU. GirlxGirl. Selina goes on a rager and abandons Ivy, leaving her to fend for herself. Ivy develops PTSD driving her a little crazy after a series of events during the time Selina was gone. Tensions build before exploding and they are left to pick up the pieces and put each other back together.
1. Background Info

This story is going to be set in a AU where Selina abandoned Ivy. They have slightly different backgrounds. There will be talks of something called the hollow (this is not a crossover, but it is talked about in the show, The Orginals). Selina has different powers. This background info intro sucks, but I swear the story is written in a way that anyone can understand even if they have not seen the show. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Inspiration

**The poem below is the inspiration for this story. I first heard it in the movie Wind River, which I HIGHLY reccommend. I'm not sure of the author's name, but I give them full credit.**

There's a meadow in my perfect world,

where wind dances the branches of a tree,

casting leopard spots of light across the face of a pond…

The tree stands tall and grand and alone,

shading the world beneath it.

There will come a day when I rest,

against its spine and look out over the valley,

where the sun warms, but never burns…

I will watch leaves turn,

green, then amber, then crimson

then no leaves at all..

But the tree will not die

For in this place, winter never comes…

It is here, in the cradle of all I hold dear,

I guard every memory of you.

And when I find myself frozen in the mud of the real,

far from your loving eyes,

I will return to this place,close mine,

and take solace in the simple perfection of knowing you.


	3. Prequel

Ivy stood at the bar, she casually sipped her virgin strawberry daiquiri and scanned the room. There was a ton of hot girls in the club, but she only wanted Selina and Selina only wanted Bruce. Selina and Bruce had been dating for 8 months and Bruce loved to rub it in Ivy's face any chance he got. He would constantly kiss Selina in front of her even though Selina hated PDA.

Ivy could never figure out why Selina liked Bruce so much. Things were different when Ivy was younger, but after falling in the sewer she aged and very well if she might say so herself. She finally had a chance with Selina and things were ruined. Selina and Bruce were cuddled together in a corner booth. Selina seemed tough on the outside, but she was actually a giant teddy bear on the inside. She tried not to look their way, but temptation is hard to resist.

Bruce noticed her looking and smirked before waving her over. "What do you want, _billionaire boy_?" Ivy was fed up with him showing Selina off like a trophy. "I wanted you to be here when I tell her, so she wont cause a scene." Bruce said casually. Selina's stomach dropped and she felt light-headed. "Tell me what?" Selina's heart started beating faster. Ivy didn't want to be hopeful of a breakup, but she was hopeful for a breakup. "I'm too young to be tied down. I want to actually experience the playing field. Live a little!" Selina was taken aback and like any sane person she tossed her drink in his face. "Let's go!" Selina grabbed Ivy's hand and they walked out of the club into the warm night. That was the beginning of the end.

"Can you believe him?" Selina was pissed. Ivy remained quiet and hoped Selina wouldn't realize that they were still holding hands. She didn't. "He's such a asshole. I can't believe this." Ivy remained quiet and put a friendly hand on Selina's back. Selina squeezed her hand and smiled. They walked in silence with both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Ivy decided to impress Selina. She was fine with being a rebound and could only hope for that much. "Let's go let loose. I know this really cool place!" Selina nodded, clearly still depressed. It had only been 10 mins, so her mood was understandable. They finally arrived to the building. "Tada!" said Ivy. They walked inside and immediately it was like entering a different dimension.

The music was pumping loud and people were pushing drinks and drugs from left to right. Ivy let go of Selina's hand. The crowd was so thick and wild that they were immediately separated. Ivy didn't worry, Selina knows how to handle herself. Hours passed and Ivy danced the night away. She decided to go look for Selina when she saw a girl with curly blonde hair standing on a table. ""Chug, chug, chug!" The crowd was going wild.

Ivy pushed her way through the crowd or more like body-checked people. She finally made her way to the table and pulled Selina down. Selina was wasted and Ivy was pissed. "What did you take?" Selina just giggled at Ivy's question. "Everything" she whispered. "Shhhh, don't tell Ivy!" Ivy grabbed Selina by her arm and carried her out of the club. That was the beginning of Selina's downfall. She would go out every night and party and call Ivy to come pick her up. Ivy was so sick of it.

Ivy picked up her phone. She had just left Selina's house after practically nursing her back to health. She sent Selina a text "Meet me at our coffee shop in 45." She turned off her phone and continued walking. It was really hot outside, so she wore short sleeves and shorts. She sat down at their favorite booth when she reached the coffee shop. It was technically Ivy's fault that Selina was hooked on drugs and she was going to fix her mistake. That was the end of the beginning.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I decided to quench a little thirst before continuing!**


	4. Ivy

Ivy had always been ambitious. She was considered weird, but that never stopped her before. Ivy and Selina had always been best friends, but when Selina left her, everything changed. Ivy was never the one to drink or do drugs, but people change.

Ivy knew that drinking the potions wasn't the greatest thing to do in the world, but she couldn't help herself. She had heard about the old Chinese medicine shop on the outskirts of town and knew that there had to be something that could enhance her powers. She craved power. It was all she thought about in Selina's absence. It was either partying or environmentalist work, but Ivy was worried that she was fighting a losing battle. She obviously did not think twice before downing the strange medicine.

Needless to say it worked. Ivy Pepper was back and beautiful. She had taken up refuge in the old man's potion shop after he fled town. Her red hair was down to her hips and she was just as charming. One scratch of her nail could leave someone in the hospital for weeks. It wouldn't kill them though. A nice little side effect of the cocktail she had downed.

She decided to go by the name Margot in town. It was easier this way she told herself, for everybody. She didn't want to be recognized...yet. She hadn't heard any news of Selina being back in town, but didn't want to risk it. Selina didn't deserve to know anything about her considering she just up and left to go do drugs or who knows what. The old gang Ivy used to roll with didn't even notice she was gone and she liked it that way.

It was a crisp Autumn evening when she walked into the herb shop. Plants were dying all around her and she was feeling the effects. She couldn't wait to get out of Gotham and be somewhere she could be alone with her plants. It is all she wanted. She thought about it everyday. She had finally given up. Plants were dying everywhere in Gotham and she couldn't stand it. The pollution was making her wither.

She found herself thinking of Selina. The formerly older blonde crossed her mind a lot these days. It had been 4 months since she left to go on her bender and Ivy had spiraled out of control since. She remembered it like yesterday.

 _Ivy and Selina were sitting at a coffee shop. It was their favorite place, but the normally warm friendly atmosphere seemed hostile. Selina peered into Ivy's blue eyes with her green ones and knew that she could see right through her. Selina sighed and ran her hands through her curly blonde hair._

 _Ivy silently sipped her tea. She was visibly uncomfortable and you could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. Their friendship had taken a dramatic turn once Selina fell into the wrong crowd and Ivy was worried it wouldn't recover. Selina had always taken care of her, but now it was Ivy's turn. Ivy couldn't help but think that even though the tables had turned, they were still at the same damn table and it was taking it's toll on them._

 _It was clear to anyone who saw them, Selina was always high as a kite and Ivy was frustrated, but Ivy never mentioned it even though she was cringing inside._

 _They had left the coffee shop and were walking down the street. Even in the summer, Selina was wearing her leather jacket. Ivy wore a green top and black shorts with green sneakers. Selina had bought her the sneakers and they were her favorite pair. Ivy smiled as she tried to make a game out of matching their feet to the same pace when walking. She giggled when she finally succeeded._

 _Selina's voice cut through the silence like venom. "Listen, I want to find myself. Live a little. Get the hell out of Gotham. I met some guys who are going south and I'm going with them. I want you to come with me, like we always said." Ivy stopped and grabbed Selina's wrist._

 _"Are you insane! They could be serial killers or rapists! You barely know them! I'm not leaving!" Ivy was livid and her words showed it. They had finally grown apart. Selina only wanted to drink and get high and Ivy wanted a better life for herself, for both of them. They both felt the weight of their words. Selina knew Ivy couldn't leave and Ivy knew Selina couldn't stay. A pick up truck slowed in front of them, squeaking to a stop. Ivy's stomach dropped. Selina was leaving now._

 _"Catch you later, Bella-moan." Selina planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and ran to get in the truck. The nickname meant beautiful moan and Selina knew it always made Ivy blush. Ivy touched her cheek as the truck pulled away from the curb and took Ivy's spirit with it. Selina never even looked back._

 _Ivy was afraid she would never see Selina again. They had always promised, they would leave Gotham together and in the middle of the summer, Ivy had never felt colder._

 _Ivy went on a rampage after Selina left. She took drugs, partied all night, and was a known tease. That's what led her to the shop that day. She hypnotized the old Asian man and swallowed whatever concoction was under the counter, while he fled. The potion aged her, but it made her thankful because she could turn over a new leaf._

"Your total is 5.39." The cashier's voice snapped her out of her flashback and she gave her the money in her pocket. She glanced at her name tag and saw her name was Holly. Ivy came in here all the time, but never took notice of her name. Ivy tried to go into town as little as possible, considering she was laying low. She didn't want to risk running into Selina. Ivy always gave people exact change to avoid getting change back. She fumbled to get the right amount this time and told Holly to keep the change.

"No problem, cutie." The cashier winked and handed her the receipt. Ivy took it and sped out of there. She looked down and sure enough, the cashier had written down her phone number. Holly had been asking Ivy out for weeks. Ivy and Selina were only friends, but Ivy had always had a major crush on her. She wasn't ready to let her go yet.

She shoved the receipt into her pocket and realized she must have stayed longer than she intended, since it was now dark outside. She sped up her walk. It was chilly and there was a creepy alley up ahead plus this wasn't the best neighborhood.

He had been watching her for a while now. He thought she was so beautiful. She would make a lovely wife. She took this route every time she went to the herb shop.

That was the worst night of her life. He yanked her into the alleyway and no one noticed she was gone. He stifled her scream with the chloroform. It was just another Autumn night and Ivy was gone with the breeze.

 **2 months later**

Ivy didn't know how long she had been running. It felt like two hours. Her assailants were long dead after she killed them, but something helped her and she wasn't entirely sure if it was friend or foe. It had ripped them to shreds. She never saw anything like it and was certain that she never wanted to again. She could hear it growing closer. It's feet hitting the snow. It tracked her every move. She screamed, but no one heard her.

Ivy had blood all over her. Most of it wasn't hers. She had a pearl nightgown on and her hair was matted and tangled. Branches had scratched her and the lack of energy was not helping. Her face was streaked with tears as she ran through the woods. The snow crumbled under her feet. She was soaking wet from crossing the river a few miles back. The cold air in her lungs made her feel as if they might burst, but she knew she had to keep running. She realized that she must have been gone longer than she thought when she saw the barren trees. She finally made it to the road and looked up only to be caught in headlights. The car swerved, barely missing her.

"Are you okay?" The person called. Ivy stumbled towards them. A woman stepped further into the lights. "Margot?" the woman yelled. It was Holly. Ivy rushed forward and practically collapsed in her arms. It was nice to see a familiar face. Holly took off her coat and wrapped it around Ivy.

Holly helped Ivy into the car and went to the drivers side. She glanced over at Ivy. "No hospitals." Ivy said as if reading her mind. Holly was uneasy with her choice, but her girlfriend was a nurse, so she could help them. Holly had a huge crush on Ivy, but Ivy couldn't compare to Raven. She had met Raven 2 months back and they fell heavily in love. They rode in silence as Ivy took a nap. Holly turned on the seat warmers and turned on the radio, but keept it at a low volume. Holly knew Ivy had been through hell. She was deathly emaciated and had cuts and bruises everywhere. Her nightgown was torn and her ribs were jutting out. They finally pulled up to the house and Holly helped Ivy out of the car.

She carried her up the cobblestone path and began to worry when Ivy didn't wake up. She was deathly pale and they were losing time to save her. Her ankle was definitely broken and she would most likely have to wire her mouth shut to fix her jaw.

"Raven!" Holly called her girlfriend. Raven came rushing down the stairs. Her blue hair flying behind her. She pulled open the door and her eyes racked across Ivy's bruised and broken body. "Set her down and go run the bath!" Holly rushed to do as told. Raven was used to this. They took in strays all the time, but she knew there was more to this.

Raven had inherited the house and decided to stay after meeting Holly 2 months ago. It was love at first sight. The house held a lot of painful memories since her younger sister died, and as she looked at the stranger on her couch she couldn't help but notice the resemblance. The red hair and blue eyes with the cute upturned nose and rosy plump lips. It was like a glimpse into the future. Ivy was considered dead, but Raven always kept hope alive. It was her fault her sister was missing in the first place. She only wanted to play a prank on her, but things spiraled out of control. The stranger was too old to be Ivy and Raven snapped out of her thoughts.

She checked the stranger's vitals and carried her limp body upstairs. Her vitals seemed good for someone in her state. She set her into the warm water, hoping to bring up her body temperature.

"What happened?" Holly relayed the whole story while Raven sat there in shock. She poured a special solvent into the bath water and Ivy's wounds started to heal. It was a family recipe. Ivy was still knocked out cold, but she was breathing. The solvent wouldn't heal broken bones, but Raven had a different fix for that. She snapped Ivy's ankle back into place and wired her mouth shut. Ivy slept through all of it. Raven began to worry that Ivy was in a coma, but her vitals seemed okay. She would be in a coma too, if she endured what Ivy had.

Holly got a pink pajama set and helped Raven dress Ivy. "She's so beautiful" Raven breathed after seeing her in her entirety. Raven took her to Ivy's old bedroom and let her sleep on the bed. She tucked her under the golden silk bedspread and placed a kiss on her forehead. The room still looked the same as the day Ivy left it. She was only 5 when she disappeared and Raven regretted it every day of her life. Raven never let anyone in here, but Margot reminded her so much of Ivy that she couldn't resist.

She saw Holly look at her in surprise when she sat her down on the bed, but she waved it off. She slept in the chair and Holly slept on the floor. Raven thought about Ivy and what she could have been when she looked at Margot and silently cried herself to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please like and review!**


	5. Raven

Raven tossed and turned in her sleep. It had been 3 days since Holly showed up at the door with Margot in her arms. Margot was still in a coma and Raven was worried that it would take a long time for her to wake up, if she wakes up. Raven couldn't bear to think about it. It would be like losing Ivy all over again. Losing Ivy had taken a piece of her soul and she could never forget that day. She loved taking care of Margot. Her secret recipe healed her ankle and she could finally un-wire her jaw. She slept in the room every night. She almost never left Margot's side and Holly noticed.

Holly saw the way that Raven looked at Margot. Holly would pretend to sleep, but she saw Raven crying at night and looking at pictures of Ivy. She knew that Raven was dreaming about Ivy. She didn't know the full story, but she did know that Raven blamed herself for the incident. Holly couldn't keep watching Raven tear herself apart. She decided to go take a walk while Raven continued tossing and turning.

 _Raven was 11 when Ivy went missing. She still remembered the day that Ivy was brought home from the hospital. Her full birth name was Ivy Cardi Isley. Raven had picked out her name and thought it would suit her well. She was so excited to be a big sister! She loved helping her parents, Rose and Cardinal Isley, with her baby sister._

 _The older Raven grew, the more she seemed to despise Ivy. Ivy had taken away all of her parents attention and Raven hated it. Raven wasn't born an ordinary girl, almost no one in their family was born ordinary. Raven could travel inside of lightning. That's right. If a storm came, she could call the lightning and go inside of it. It was her special place. She always had to leave before the storm was over or she would be trapped._

 _Ivy was getting on 11 year old Raven's nerve a lot the week leading up to the incident. She was so whiny and always wanted to hang out with Raven and her friends. Her parents told her that Ivy looked up to her, but Raven saw her as a nuisance. She went into the lightning one day to escape her family only to be met with a man. He said his name was Carmine and that he would make her a deal._

 _"Bring me your sister and she will go to a kind loving family while you finally have your parents back." He told her about all the wonderful things she could have, but only if she gave him her sister Ivy. Raven thought about it._

 _She finally decided that as much as she disliked her sister, she wasn't going to give her away. Her 11 year old brain had a better idea. She decided to play a prank on Ivy and Carmine. She would leave Ivy there to scare her into being nice, but swoop back and get her before Carmine took her. It was a perfect plan._

 _She waited patiently for the next storm. She was so excited! She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces! The storm finally came a week later and she had lured Ivy into following her with a vegan cupcake. Ivy squealed and giggled when she felt the electricity of the lightning take her away. Raven almost felt bad when she saw how happy Ivy was... almost._

 _She saw Carmine and brought her over for introductions. "She's perfect. Her new family is going to love her!" Carmine said as he waved at Ivy, Ivy scooted behind Raven's legs. Raven pulled her Ivy off and scooted her towards Carmine. Raven then decided to pull the prank off. She disappeared. She giggled once she was out of the lightning. Ivy was probably bawling her eyes out right about now. Raven waited 5 mins before deciding to enter the lightning and get her baby sister, but to her surprise the storm... ended. Ivy was trapped._

 _Raven immediately began to panic. Ivy was truly gone. She ran as her feet could take her. She remembered running to her parent's with red eyes and tears, falling to the ground. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Her mother dropped to her knees and sobs racked her frame when she told them what she had done. Her father was never a violent man, but he backhanded Raven so hard that she flew into the wall. Her parents were disgusted with her._

 _They called the cops, but the case went cold and so did her parent's love. The next 7 years were hell. Her parents could barely look her in the eye and her father never said another word to her. They never came to any of her events at school and spent every night in her sister's bedroom. Her own mother didn't even help her get ready for prom._

 _Raven became obsessed with Ivy's disappearance. She spent countless hours trying to rectify her mistake. She acted out to get her parents attention, but it never worked. She was a promiscuous teen and became pregnant multiple times. She got an abortion every time. She told herself that she didn't deserve kids if she couldn't get Ivy back. The abortions left her infertile as a side effect. She finally paid back her debt, but it wasn't enough for her._

 _She moved out when she turned 18 and never looked back. She managed to track down a guy named Carmine Falcone. He recognized her the moment he laid eyes on her. "I've been waiting for the day you would come." He handed her a manila folder and his security escorted her off._

 _She took the folder back to her apartment. Ivy was sold to a family called the Peppers. The Peppers died and Ivy slipped through the system. Raven cried herself to sleep thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Her sister could be dead or a prostitute. Raven had never felt so guilty. She wondered if Ivy remembered her family and if the Pepper's were good people._

 _She tried to tell her parents, but they called her a liar and told her that Ivy was dead and that she had most likely given her to a child molester that murdered her. Her mother died before her father, but her father said one thing that stung on his death bed. "It should have been you and not my precious Ivy!" His broken silence broke down every barrier she had built and she never recovered._

Raven woke up with a jolt. She had that same stupid dream again. Her life played constantly over and over. She knew she was a horrible person and didn't need her dreams to confirm it for her.

Raven walked downstairs to see Holly making tea. The kettle was piping hot. She smiled and sat at the black marble counter top. "She's not Ivy." Holly's words snapped Raven out of her daze. It seemed a little harsh.

"Mind your own business. I don't believe she's Ivy." Raven's voice wavered and Holly was no idiot. "Ivy is dead and you treating Margot as such is wrong and creepy." They stared at each other for a while.

Raven backhanded Holly, the same way her father did her. Her hand made a loud smack as it collided with Holly's skin. Holly stumbled backward in shock, tears welling in her eyes. She ran out the back door and Raven swore that Holly looked at her as if she was a monster.

Raven curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep. She just wanted Ivy back.

Holly took a walk to cool down. Her girlfriend was clearly off of her fucking rocker. She was obsessed with Ivy. It was creepy plus Raven didn't owe some fucking debt. She was a KID. Kids make mistakes. Holly walked around until morning. She walked back in and went to go take a shower without saying a word to Raven. She sat in the shower letting the steamy hot water scald her skin. She packed a bag and grabbed her keys after toweling off.

"I'll be back tonight with more supplies." Raven was wide eyed when she saw Holly's bag. Holly closed the door and took Raven's hope with her.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please like and review!**


	6. Waking Up

Ivy opened her eyes only to be greeted by sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Her body was aching and her jaw hurt. Everything was foggy. She remembered seeing Holly and getting in her car, but the rest was blank. She had no idea how long she had been out for.

She looked down to see pink pajamas. She groaned internally, pink was not her favorite color, but it did look good with her hair. Her hair was now smooth and shiny without a tangle in sight. Someone had worked meticously to untangle it. They had even trimmed it. It was in a better condition then before the incident.

She finally looked around. The room she was in looked oddly familiar. The golden bedsheets complimented the lavender curtains on the canopy bed perfectly. Dolls and stuffed animals lined the shelves. The room was huge and it looked as if it was fit for a princess, plus she loved the plants everywhere. They seemed well cared for, which was enough to brighten her morning.

She slid out of bed and tidied the room before heading downstairs. She could hear voices and tensed when she realized that Holly must not live alone. She descended the stairs and smelled blueberry pancakes. She mostly lived off photosynthesis now. She could turn it on and off. She hadn't eaten solid food in 2 months.

The house was beautiful. Everything was sparkling clean and marble. There were no photos anywhere. Ivy had a lot of plants, but still made room for the occasional photo. She descended the winding oak staircase before hearing tense voices and entering the kitchen. Holly noticed that Ivy looked skittish and decided to speak first.

"Hi, How are you feeling?" Holly said. Holly had pale skin and black hair with deep brown eyes. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a bun and she seemed on edge. Her flannel shirt had the sleeves rolled up and there was dirt on her jeans. "I meant to bring you breakfast, but thought I would let you sleep." She stammered looking down at her own plate of pancakes, feeling guilty.

Ivy didn't know how she was feeling. She looked down and realized all of her injuries were gone. She looked back up directly into eyes that looked just like hers. "I'm Raven. You'll have to excuse my girlfriend, she's tired." Raven was uncharacteristically beautiful. Her hair was so black, it was blue. She had striking blue eyes like Ivy and a upturned nose. Holly may be tired, but she also noticed the eerie resemblance.

"Sorry about my appearance, I was working in the garden this morning." Holly piped up, hoping to end the awkward silence. She started to wonder if she had been wrong about Margot being Ivy. Anything was clearly possible. "Are the you the one that cares for the plants in the bedroom? They're gorgeous!" Plants always calmed Ivy down and this time was no different.

"Thank you!" Holly said, with a genuine smile.

"It was my sister's room." Raven remarked, earning a pointed look from Holly. "Is she at college?" Ivy asked. "No, _Margot,_ she died as a kid. It was a kidnapper." Raven put extra emphasis on Ivy's fake name. Ivy cringed when she heard the K word. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in a dead girl's room.

It was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry about that." Ivy said. "Me too" said Raven. Holly couldn't believe the words spewing from her ex girlfriend's mouth. She noticed that Raven made Ivy uncomfortable, but if Raven knew, she hid it very well.

Holly scarfed down the rest of her pancakes and ran out the back door without saying goodbye. "She's late for work. Please... sit." Ivy took a seat and let Raven make her a plate. She watched Raven move around the kitchen and sensed that something happened between her and Holly. They seemed on edge around each other. She hoped that her presence wasn't causing this.

Raven sat a plate in front of her. The plate only had half a blueberry pancake on it. Ivy looked back up, puzzled. She wasn't hungry, but who only gives someone half of a pancake.

"I don't want you to get sick, so let's start with half." Ivy smiled, but didn't touch the pancake. "I really cant, thanks anyway." Ivy said. Ivy choked back tears, but tried to seem happy. Those 2 months were hell and everything was flooding back at once.

"How long have I been out?" Ivy didn't really want to know the answer. "5 days." Raven and Holly had tried to work things out between them yesterday, but it was going to take time after what Raven did.

"Are you ok, emotionally?" Raven pried, she **needed** Ivy in a good mental space for her plan. She was going to push her until she broke. "I'm fine." Ivy mumbled.

"Excuse my bluntness, _Margot,_ but cut the bullshit. Stop acting like your okay because we both know you're not. What happened out there?" Raven said what was on her mind and Ivy was too tired to fight back. Raven was ready to play hardball, but she could see that would just be harsh.

Ivy broke down and told her everything.

"I was walking home from the shop. This guy grabbed me and I must have passed out. He took me to this house. There was no windows.. he wanted me to be his wife and I was for a while until _we_ killed _them."_ Ivy whispered that last part so low that Raven almost didn't catch it. Ivy seemed so broken. She looked frail and worn down. She still seemed tired even after sleeping for 5 days.

Raven didn't mean to push her so hard, but she wanted Ivy back. She didn't ask about the we and them. She wasn't calling the police either, they would do more harm than good. She shuddered thinking about what could had happened if Holly wasn't there.

That confirmed it for Raven. Margot had to be Ivy. Their bloodline fought hard to survive. It was in their veins. She knew in her heart that anyone else would have died in Margot's situation. Holly hid in a tree behind the house. She didn't have to actually work today. The rain was pouring, but she could still see in the windows. Holly knew that Raven thought Margot was Ivy and was going to stop her from doing something stupid.

Raven grabbed Ivy's hand. "I have something passed down in my bloodline for emergencies. No one will ever hurt you again. It's a ritual, of sorts. Do you want to do it?" It was out of the blue, but Raven knew what she had to do.

Ivy was exhausted and if there was a quick fix to making her feel safe again, then so be it. She nodded her head. Raven beamed and grabbed a oak box. "Do you have somewhere special to you?"

Ivy only had the homemade grove in the shop. "I have a grove." Ivy croaked out, her voice hoarse from screaming. Raven helped her in the car after lending her suitable clothing and against her better judgement, Holly let them leave. She was starting to suspect that maybe Margot was Ivy... maybe.

They arrived at the shop and Raven opened the oak box. It was covered on intricate carvings. It was Ivy's ancestor box. A gift from their ancestors in case of a emergency. Everyone in their family got their own box when they were born. It just showed up.

There was a dark liquid and a knife inside. The liquid would prep Margot's body and make her stronger. The knife would kill her. Her family had a long tribal history. If Margot was Ivy, then she would live and if she wasn't... Raven tried not to think about potentially killing someone.

"Stand in the grove and drink this." Raven said. Plants were overgrown since Ivy's absence and seemed happy to see her. She stood in the grove in the middle of the room and drank the liquid. If Raven can cure her like before, it was worth it. Although, that didn't stop her from being nervous.

Raven began to chant in a unfamiliar language. She sliced open her own palm and dripped her blood on the plant leaves. The chanting was getting louder and the building began to shake. Raven could feel her ancestor's power flow through her. Nothing prepared Ivy for what was to happen next.

She plunged the knife into Ivy's stomach and Ivy's blue eyes widened. The knife made a sickening squelch as chlorophyll oozed onto Raven's hand. She had left this part out when explaining on the drive over. "Make her hollow." Raven whispered, as Ivy's seemingly lifeless body fell on the leaves. A cocoon of sorts wrapped around her body, completing the ritual.

Raven left once the cocoon was complete. "Please let her be Ivy, ancestors" Raven drove off wondering how to explain this to Holly because if Margot wasn't Ivy, she just committed murder.

 **Holly and Raven are done in this story. They will be a central part to book 2. I hope you enjoyed, like and review :)**


End file.
